moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Rilen Albrecht
Rilen Albrecht is a tower of a man with a closely shaven head and a weathered looking face. He is driven, uncompromising and patriotic. A soldier through and through. Presumed dead, he was once the Captain of the Ninth Company of the Second Lordamere Guards' Regiment. History Rilen was a career soldier from a long line of career soldiers; one could most likely find an Albrecht at each and every major engagement back throughout the troubled history of the human race. He enlisted in the army as a runner at age eight, began training for the line at age sixteen and completed his training at eighteen. He was then assigned to the Ninth Company. Private Albrecht served loyally and was involved in a number of skirmishes with the scattered remains of the defeated Troll Empire. He was a Sergeant at the opening of the First War, and raged against his superiors' decision to withhold military aid from Stormwind until it was too late to save the beleaguered kingdom. With the outbreak of the Second War and the Company's deployment in Quel'thelas in order to assist the Quel'dorei's fight against the Orc she fought ferociously, determined to make up for the human race's previous defeats. Rilen displayed a natural talent for leadership as he inspired his comrades to greater feats of valor. His rank was raised to Lieutenant early in the engagement as a result, and finally to Captain as the Company's C.O. was killed shortly before their victory inQuel'thelas. His reputation was quickly established as uncompromising in the Alterac police action, where he refused to take prisoners from the treasonous kingdom, instead openly executing any who laid down arms. The Captain led the Company to Stormwind, where it assisted in the liberation of Stormwind. Shortly after, Rilen and his comrades served in Lord Lothar's bodyguard on a diplomatic mission to Blackrock Spire,the Orc stronghold, only to be ambushed and Lord Lothar killed. Greatly outnumbered, the Company sustained over eighty percent casualties, yet managed to hold out until reinforcements arrived. It went on to fight in the final battle for Blackrock Spire, the victory at which ended the Second War in Alliance victory. With the Horde retreating back through the Dark Portal, General Turalyon formed an expedition to take the fight to Draenor. Having had no rest since the liberation of Stormwind, Rilen made clear his intentions to follow Turalyon to his men. He ordered none to accompany him, yet the entire unit did so regardless. The conflict beyond the Portal was bloody, yet the Alliance emerged victorious. With the world being torn apart as the Orc's leader attempted to open more portals, the Company returned to Azeroth. The next few years were ones of great joy for Rilen. The Company enjoyed victory parade after victory parade. It is rumoured that he was offereda promotion to Colonel, but declined as it would mean leaving the Ninth. With the Horde crushed and no wars to be fought, Rilen looked toother matters. He married a secretary named May from the regimental command office. Together they would have three children, two boys and agirl. There was little to be done in the way of soldiering save uneventful guard duty over the Orc internment camps, and Rilen came to believe that the Alliance had finally found peace. The rise of the Cultof the Damned put an end to such thoughts. Their practices disgusted Rilen. With greater and greater frequency the Company was called to putdown a revolt spurred on by the cultists. There never seemed to be anend to their blight: whenever one group was destroyed another wouldrise in its place, more callous and persistant than before. Even so, Rilen never anticipated the Third War. The conflict would for everbe remembered for its abruptness. The Captain watched in mute horror as the entire northern continent fell to the Scourge within the space of a month. The Company saw little combat: by the time it would mobilise to reinforce an area, the enemy would overrun all points where they could make a stand. All to quickly the Scourge were at the gates of Lordaeron City. The final battle was long and grotesquely bloody, but ultimately ended in defeat for the capital's defenders. The vast majority of the Company was wiped out. Rilen was dragged to an evacuation transport by Lieutenant Anlon, half-conscious through loss of blood. Rilen would never know what became of his family. He continues to search forword of them, with the soldier in him not holding much hope, with withthe husband and father doing nothing but. It took him a long time torecover from his injuries, but having done so he vowed to reform the Company and to once again fight for his homeland. References Adapted from the Bloodied Ninth Guild Website for fair use. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:The Bloodied Ninth Category:Lordaeronian